Speed Addiction
by BlessedMay
Summary: Dominic and the gang have kids who are now in their places and deal with teenage issues.
1. Fighting For Privacy

Dominique Toretto sat at the breakfast table waiting with the rest of the team while her parents fought in the other room. This happened often but nobody ever spoke about it, they just accepted it then moved on with life. Her best friend Carolina fidgeted in her seat and started to complain but was hushed by her mother Mia O'Conner. Silence was bearing down upon the family as they waited for her parents to stop their fighting. Just when she thought they'd go on forever they re-entered the room and took their places at the table.

"Who's sayin' grace today?" Came the deep voice of her father, Dominic Toretto as he gazed at the gathered people at the table. Seeing no volunteers he turned his eyes to her. "'Nique, your turn." She nodded her affirmative and thought about it for a second.

"Father God thank you for my family, the peace between us, for the wonderful cars that go really fast and for the most delicious food prepared for us by my Aunt Mia." Chuckles followed her prayer because of her audicity but she just shrugged off the looks she received. Looking over at her father she saw that he was smiling at her and she smiled back. No further waiting was done as they all dug into the food and helped themselves. Idle chatter filled the silence, mostly about the garage and the cars they were working on this week but Dominique and Carolina talked about other things.

"Who was that boy that you were talking to at school yesterday 'Nique?" Carolina asked. Her brown hair curled around her face making her look years younger than she was at the ripe age of fifteen.

"His name's Alexandro Carter 'Lina, he just moved here from Beverly Hills." Carolina snorted at Dominique's answer. They lived in the lower part of Los Angelos (A/N: spell check!) and Beverly Hills was definately not a good starting point for the kid. This place was gang central, he'd get picked on this year for sure.

"He's from Beverly Hills?" The younger girl giggled at the thought. "Oh boy! He's gonna get teased a lot this year!" Tossing a strand of wavy black hair over her shoulder Dominique thought about it for a moment while she took a bite of food.

"Who's gonna get teased this year?" Asked Carolina's mother Mia, hearing his wife ask that question Brian turned his attention to them as well.

"The new kid at school, he's from Beverly Hills." Carolina brushed impatiently at her short, curly, brown hair as she talked to her mother. "From pampered brat to mexican public schooler, oh that's gonna be fun!" Dominique picked at her food as her friend chatted animatedly about the new boy.

"Somethin' wrong 'Nique?" She lifted her eyesight from her plate full of food and looked at her father's chocolate brown eyes with her own.

"No Papa, I just don't have much of an appetite today I guess." Dominique hoped her excuse would be okay with her father and that he wouldn't question further. He nodded his head, the sun light reflecting off of his by choice bald head. "May I be excused?" Her father stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, go get ready for school if your not gonna eat." The sixteen year old pushed away from the table and scraped the remainder of her food off into the garbage can and dropped her plate in the sink where it would be washed later. Going upstairs to her room she grabbed her backpack and made sure her homework was in it. Grabbing the outfit she picked out last night she pulled it on quickly. Not one to dress to impress Dominique pulled on her tight and ragged blue jeans that was accompanied by a tight black tank top. Pulling her long wavy, black hair into a high ponytail she looked at herself in the mirror. Deciding it was enough for today she grabbed her favorite sneakers, pulled them on and tied them tight. She started going downstairs just as Carolina was going upstairs.

"Dominique, you ready to go?" She nodded her head at Carolina's question and they grabbed their backpacks and went back down the stairs to say good bye to the family before leaving. Dominique kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her father before yelling good bye to the rest of the family. Exiting the house they started on their way to school and almost didn't hear the yells to wait from a friend.

"Girls! Yo! Wait up!" Dominique and Carolina stopped in unison and turned to look back at Leon's son Michael-Xavier. "Jeez girls, ya leavin' without me?" The older girl rolled her eyes at his question.

"Of course Mikey, why should we wait?" The boy sighed dramatically at Carolina's sarcasm.

"Because you just can't help but looove me." The young brunette launched herself into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I know." Dominique continued to walk even as the couple began to make out. Carolina and Michael-Xavier had been dating off and on for a year and they disgusted her with their constant public smooching. Seeing as she was THE Dominic Toretto's daughter people figured she was used to this but she always shied away from kissing people. If she was being honest with herself though the real reason she stayed away from the young couple was because she had a crush on Michael. He had brown hair with hints of red in it and his beautiful blue eyes that he inherited from his mother made her want to melt everytime she looked into them. He was very tall, standing over his father at six feet and three inches. He was well built, muscles rippling at everything he did. Dominique had a crush on him for a long time but she never confronted him about it because she didn't want to destroy her friendship with her best friend.

"Whoa girl! Slow down!" Hearing Michael-Xavier's voice calling for her, Dominique halted her quick steps and instead took slower ones. Carolina looked at her with worry in her eyes once she caught up with her.

"¿Estas bien amiga?" Michael watched with a blank face as the girls began to converse in spanish, they were obsessed with leaving him out of it so he let them talk.

"No se." Dominique replied to Carolina's question. "¿Por que pregunta?"

"No te ves tan bien." Dominique made a little 'O' shape with her mouth at Carolina's answer and continued to walk in silence then after. School went by slowly as her thoughts drifted around her best friend's boyfriend. He was cute no doubt, but the way he acted around Carolina made her sick. Even though she was pretty she'd never had a boyfriend because most guys were afraid to get close for fear her father would get mad. It was nice having a father who would protect you no matter what the consequence but sometimes it was a little too much attention.

Dominique headed straight for home after the last bell rung, she didn't even wait for Carolina or Michael-Xavier she just kept on walking. When she reached the house she was sent several questioning glances from her parents but she went up to her room and shut the door. Dressing into something more comfortable she pulled out her journal and began to write. Time flew by as she wrote in her journal, it was the only time she ever really had to herself. She loved her family and the team to death but sometimes she needed her space. Hearing a knock at the door she opened it up to reveal Michael-Xavier.

"Hey Unique Dominique!" He exclaimed using her annoying nickname he had thought of himself. "Time for dinner." His goofy grin spread across his face as he saw what she was wearing. "But you might wanna change first."

"Get your eyes back in your head Michael-Xavier!" She stated as he eyed up her almost transparent white tank top that only had a black bra under it and her ripped up short shorts. Closing the door in his face Dominique changed her shirt to a blank tank top with spagetti straps so her dad didn't have a 'spaz attack'. Opening the door again she realized Michael hadn't moved from his spot and he still had his goofy grin on his face. Pushing her way past him she went down stairs leaving him to watch her go.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Michael-Xavier stood on the top of the stair case and watched Dominique go downstairs. Her black hair bounced side to side in his ponytail with every step she took. Turning back towards her room he wondered what she had been doing. Entering her room he saw the book lying open on her bed where she had left it. Looking closer he realized it was her journal. Part of him wanted to see what she was writing about while the other part was telling him it was her personal business and he should keep his nose out of it. Curiousity beating his respect for her he picked up the journal and started to read.

May 5th

Today was just like every other day. School, meals and that crap. Carolina and Michael made out on the way to school again. Normally I can take it but today it just hurt all the more. How did she get so lucky? I mean, I'm older I know I'm not ugly so why don't I have a boyfriend? It's not fair!

Everybody avoided me at school today. Sometimes it's cool, other times it's not. Being a Toretto has it's advantages, I don't get bullied by anybody 'cause my dad would so whip their butt's if they did bully me. But I also don't make any new friends often. The only friends I have are Carolina and Michael, not counting the team 'cause their my family. I guess life isn't meant to be fair.

Michael seems to have gotten larger in the past few weeks. Either he's working out more or I'm shrinking but he's getting pretty big. I wish he knew how I feel. I wish I could tell him but I just can't! I want to tell him how much I...

"Michael-Xavier! I'm gonna kick your frickin' butt!" Michael shot up from the bed and turned to the doorway where Dominique had yelled at him from. "How dare you read my journal! You are so dead!" Deciding he didn't want to die early he ran from the room and ran all the way down the stairs. He could hear Dominique's angry steps as she ran behind him, trying to catch him. Seeing the door open he ran outside and through the yard. He might've made it if he had seen the large root protruding from the ground, but alas he did not and tripped on the root and fell face first into the dirt. Dominique leapt at him and flipped him over. Her fists began to hit him everywhere she could, face, chest everywhere.

Michael was trying to push her off but she was angry and strong, her father wouldn't have it any other way. He saw Dominique's father come up behind her and pull her off of him and he wanted to thank that man but his jaw wasn't functioning right. He could hear words coming out of her father's mouth but he couldn't understand them he was so far out of it. Dominique answered her father and suddenly she was on him again, pounding his face in with her fists. More yelling was heard, but everything went black in Michael's world.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dominic! Do something!" Yelled Dominique's Aunt Mia, but she was hardly aware of them as she continued to beat on Michael-Xavier even though he was unconscious. She felt her father's arms wrap around her again and she tried to fight him off but he pulled tighter and lifted her from the unconscious boy. She was pulled against her father's chest but she still fought but this time it was weaker, she was tired from her momentary adrenaline rush that had now left. Her arms felt like lead and she relaxed in her father's grip. She watched in silence as Leon went over to his son and got a cloth to wipe off the blood.

She felt herself being pulled away from the scene and was plopped into a chair where she was surounded by family members. Her father and mother were closest, she took her eyes from them unable to hold their gaze as they stared at her. Behind her parents was her Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian watching her with a critical eye. And past them was the rest of the group, Jesse and Vince. Looking over at where Michael-Xavier was lying she saw Carolina and Leon wiping away the blood and putting ice on his bruises. Her attention was pulled back to her father who had cleared his throat.

"Why did you attack Michael?" His deep voice shook her to the bone, leaving her feel guilty and so wrong about what she'd done. When she didn't answer he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes. "Dominique, why did you attack Michael?"

"He read my journal." Her voice was soft and no more than a whisper but it was heard and understood. Her father nodded slowly taking in these piece of information.

"Is that it?" She nodded her head at her father's question. "Go up to your room, I'll be up there to talk to you later." She nodded again unable to speak and rose to her feet and went to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dominic sat down on his bed and sighed as he pulled his boots off. Beside him Letty watched him with concerned eyes. After removing his boots he placed them next to the bed like always and ran a hand over his bald head. He tried to rub the stress away but it wasn't working. Letty came up to him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"Why'd she have to go and beat up Michael like that?" Dominic was so tired of conflicts between the family. "And he's twice her size he should be able to fight back better than that." Letty chuckled at his statement.

"Dom, you and I both know that our daughter can do whatever she wants to when she puts her mind to it, you trained her to be like that. And besides, to add to the fact, she's on her period." The revelation hit Dominic like bricks.

"Maybe I shoulda trained her a bit less?" Letty chuckled again and kissed him on the cheek.

"But then she'd be so available to be hurt by all the creeps."

"Never." Letty climbed into his lap and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Let's worry 'bout Michael and Dominique later okay, but right now," She rubbed her hips against his suggestively. "Let's worry 'bout somethin' else." More than happy to oblidge her Dominic kissed her and pulled her back into the bed where he proceded to show her just what he wanted to worry about.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

translations

¿estas bien amiga? Are you okay girl friend?

No se I'm not so sure

¿Por que pregunta? Why do you ask?

No te ves tan bien You don't look so good

(A/N) This is my first Fast and the Furious fic. I fell in love with Dominic, cuz well, I love Vin Diesel so yeah. Review or else! Somebody tell me what Brian's last name is, I only got to see the movie cuz I borrowed it and I didn't pay much attention to Brian cuz I was too busy starin' at Dom... :-D -Sabeybaby


	2. Discovering The Speed

"¡Dominique Angela Toretto! ¡Cuál el infierno era usted que pensaba! ¡Usted realiza lo que usted ha hecho!" Dominique cringed as her mother yelled at her, she knew punishment would follow after the verbal beating, she could only hope it wouldn't be too bad. "Dominique! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Mama." Her voice was soft, merely a whisper. Her mother watched her with narrowed eyes.

"You think I'm bad, but just you wait 'til yo' father get's ahold of you!" With that said and her point made her mother stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Dominique wanted to cry but she wouldn't let that happen until after her father had punished her and he had left. She sat silently on the bed and waited for her father to come, his heavy steps on the stairs alarmed her at first but she relaxed before he got to the top. As her father stepped into the room she turned her head away so he couldn't see the tears threatening to fall. She felt the weight shift on the bed and she knew he was sitting beside her.

"Dominique," Her name was a whisper on his lips, his normally loud and booming voice was hushed from his anger and disapointment. "why did you attack Michael?"

"I told you, he read my journal." Dominique's voice was louder, she was trying to act brave and strong in front of her father.

"But why would you attack him for doing something so small?" His voice raised from the whisper as he continued to speak.

"My privacy is very important to me, I have never really had much, but what I did I treasured above all else. My journal is the only place I've ever had privacy," She turned now to look at her father. "and when Michael read my journal he invaded it and tarnished it so now it's gone. The one place I've never had anybody invade or ruin my privacy is now lost!"

"Dominique, mi ángel, somos el intentar justo mantenerle seguro." She shook her head violently at her father's answer to her lost privacy.

"No Papa! ¡Usted está intentando arruinar mis ocasiones en tener una vida verdadera!" Deciding she'd had enough, Dominique rose from the bed and stormed away from the house in fury. She had never been so angry at her father before, she'd never had a friend outside of the family because everyone was afraid of her father. She'd never had a boyfriend because her father threatened all the boys into running away from her. Hopping onto her bicycle she peddled fast to get away from her family. She peddled until her legs felt like lead and she couldn't lift them or push the peddles any farther.

Collapsing onto the ground under a tree Dominique picked up some stones and stood up again in defiance to her exhaustion. Hurling the stones into the lake in front of the tree she screamed with every throw. Fury flooded her senses and all she knew at that moment was how she wished things were different, she wished she could've been a normal girl with normal parents and a normal life. That her parents weren't special and they were just like everybody else. She wished she could just run away and never look back from the life that ruined her. Her exhaustion overwhelming her she fell to the ground and began to cry.

Dominique loved her family, she loved the team, she loved her friends and the people who cared for her. But sometimes she wished they would leave her alone. Tears fell down her face relentlessly, clouding her vision. So wrapped up in her misery she didn't hear the rumble of a car nearing the tree. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whipping her head around to face the person next to her she saw her father crouched down beside her. His brown eyes were darkened with his sadness and she could see the faintest of tears shimmering in his eyes. _That's not right, Papa dosn't cry._

"Let's go for a ride Dominique." No more words were spoken as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Walking towards the car he drove up in she saw a sleek red car with the engine showing outside of the hood and black lightning streaks were going backwards on the sides of the car. She climbed into the passenger seat as her father got into the drivers side. He started up the car and she smiled at the soft rumble. They pulled out of the parking lot and obeyed the speed laws until they reached an empty stretch of land. It went on for a long time, the road went on until it disappeared into the horizon. She looked at her father as he prepped the engine, he looked at her back and for a moment she saw what everybody else saw in her father, she saw The Dominic Toretto ready to race and never fail to win.

And then his face was back on the road and he hit the gas. They peeled out as he pressed down hard on the pedal, all coherent thoughts fled from Dominique's mind as the empty scenery around her sped by them. She was exhilerated to say the least, her father went faster and faster until everything outside of the car was a blur in her eyes. Then just as fast as they were speeding up they were slowing down. When the car finally came to a complete stop she looked at her father who was staring outside of the front window with a blank expression on his face. When he looked at her she saw the fear in his eyes accompanied by the excitement of speed. Her father started moving again, only this time at a normal speed, she recognized the signs of the way home as they drove.

When they finally arrived at the house everybody was outside, _They probably heard the car coming._ Dominique thought to herself. As they pulled up into the driveway her mother rushed to the car and she saw the fear in her mother's eyes. They climbed out of the car with blank expressions on their faces, this experience was between them. Carolina was exclaiming loudly in spanish several explicatives and was hushed by her mother. Looking around Dominique saw that Michael wasn't up yet, but Leon was watching them with intensity. Everyone started talking at the same time wondering where they had gone and why they left. None of their questions were answered as Dominique and her father left the crowd and entered the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dominique sighed softly to herself as she recalled the events of earlier. Rushing past everything in that car was the most exciting thing she'd ever experienced. Closing her eyes she remembered the feeling of flying past everything, from hearing the engine purr to the smoke that flew behind the car as they peeled out. She definately wanted to experience it again. A knock sounded at the door and she rose from her bed to see who it was. Her mother was standing there with worry evident in her eyes, _She knows what happened._ Her mother pulled her tightly into a hug and squeezed her tightly. Tears filled her mother's eyes when she pulled away. And then she left, no words, nothing, she just left. Confusion filled her before understanding came. Now she knew what the hug meant.

Her mother had told her through that hug that she knew what had happened, she knew that she had loved it all, and she was giving her what she wanted. The speed was addicting, that's why her mother, father, and the team did it. That's why they raced, because they were addicted to speed. Dominique was hooked now too, she had experienced the exhileration of speed, she had felt it's embrace and now she didn't want to give it up. She had to feel it again, she needed that rush as the wind whipped through her hair from the open windows. The only thing that plagued her thoughts was why did her father let her feel that? Why did he give her the most wonderful feeling in the world that had him hooked?

Feeling her exhaustion return to her from her bike ride, Dominique plopped down onto her bed and laid back. Needing to listen to something she rose from her bed and turned on her stereo, Ryan Cabrera was playing at the time and his lyrics soothed her into that wonderful state of bliss she sought.

_So much beauty in life_

_Shining on the outside_

_Empty on the inside_

_I get lost sometimes_

_Blinded by the flashing lights_

_Distractions always in my eyes_

_So i'm following the sound, the sound of my heart_

_Beating_

Feeling the bliss take over her mind Dominique remembered the state of euphoria she was in earlier when she had been in the car as it sped past everything. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world and she couldn't wait to feel it again. But would her father and family let her feel it again? Would they teach her how to drive a car like that? Would they let her drive through the wind and feel it all again?

_You can take it all away_

_I don't need it_

_Underneath, i'll still be the same_

_You can take it all away_

_I don't need it, it's not me_

_You can take it all, take it all away_

_I'll still be the same_

Sleep began to flood Dominique's senses as she relaxed in her bed. She knew if she let herself she would fall asleep right then. Knowing that her body needed rest she let it overwhelm her and claim her body as it's own. That familiar blackness surounded her and pushed her from consciousness to unconsciousness.

_Are you hiding still?_

_Don't you want to love yourself?_

_Don't you know that someone will?_

_Time can turn it around_

_Leave it all that's dribbled down_

_That's the only way to find it out_

_Are you following the sound, the sound of your heart?_

_Beating_

_You can take it all away_

_I don't need it_

_Underneath, i'll still be the same_

_You can take it all away_

_I don't need it, it's not me_

_You can take it all, take it all away_

_I'll still be the same_

_Coming in with nothing, leaving with the same_

_It's all inside_

_Coming in with nothing, the only thing that saves_

_Is here inside_

_You can take it all away_

_I don't need it_

_Underneath, i'll still be the same_

_You can take it all away_

_I don't need it, it's not me_

_You can take it all, take it all away_

_I'll still be the same_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

translations:

¡Dominique Angela Toretto! ¡Cuál el infierno era usted que pensaba! ¡Usted realiza lo que usted ha hecho! Dominique Angel Toretto! What the hell were you thinking! Do you realize what you've done!

Dominique, mi ángel, somos el intentar justo mantenerle seguro. Dominique, my angel, we're just trying to keep you safe.

No Papa! ¡Usted está intentando arruinar mis ocasiones en tener una vida verdadera! No Papa! You're trying to ruin my chances at having a real life!

(A/N) Lavi I wish to thank you for correcting my spanish in the previous chapter, I will update it as soon as I post this, sorry if it was kinda confusing. As you can see I don't speak spanish. I was using an online translator. So thank you! Thank you all my wonderful reviewers, what you have said has helped big time! Thanks for the multiple people who told me what Brian's name is, I kinda forgot... lol. So thanks! Hope yall enjoyed the chapter! -Sabeybaby


	3. Tempers Are High

Dominique woke with a start as she felt something very cold sliding up and down the back of her thigh. Flipping over in bed she saw Jesse standing there with a melting ice cube in his hand. He smiled at her broadly as she glared at him. Grabbing the ice cube out of his hand she threw it at him, hitting him squarely in the forehead.

"Well that wasn't nice!" His soft voice was filled with laughter at her anger. She couldn't stay angry at him for long and smiled.

"Why the ice cube?" She questioned as she yawned. Climbing out of bed she picked out the morning's clothing.

"Because you were supposed to wake up thirty minutes ago, you have five minutes to grab something to eat, get dressed, and get to school." Her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

"Ya gotta be kidding me!" Dominique yelled out a very dirty explicative as she ran into the bathroom to change, Jesse raised his eyebrows slightly but didn't say anything. She dressed quickly in jeans that were ripped at the knees and a tight black tank top. Pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail she grabbed her sneakers and socks and pulled them on. Grabbing her backpack she snatched the muffin that Jesse held out for her to eat on the way to school, along with the bag he had packed with her lunch. "Thank you Jesse!" She thanked him as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hurry up now, you're gonna be late!" Came his response as she dashed down the stairs. She ran over to her father and gave him a quick hug and her mom a quick peck on the cheek.

"Gotta go, see ya later!" Dominique yelled on the way out the door. She hopped onto her bike that somebody had returned to her after her fit yesterday and silently thanked them. Pedaling to quickly she arrived at school just as the bell rang. She slowed to a walk once inside the school but ran when nobody was looking. She got into her class just as the teacher walked in behind her. Carolina didn't even acknowledge her presence as she waved at her. Dismissing it as anger for beating up Michael-Xavier Dominique sat down at her desk and pulled out her math book.

The time until lunch passed quickly for Dominique as she scribbled down notes for tomorrow's test on a piece of paper. Slamming her books into her backpack she headed towards the tree she ate at every day during lunch. Sitting down under it she pulled out her lunch bag that held some of her abuela's famous cooking. She ate slowly, enjoying every bite since her breakfast was small and rushed. Hearing the bell ring she rose from her spot and went to her next class. The rest of the school day was a haze in her mind but she took notes anyways.

Hearing the last bell ring she pushed her way past the imense crowds trying to find Carolina. Seeing her blonde haired friend with Michael-Xavier walking down the sidewalk, Dominique grabbed her bike and pedaled towards them.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them as she neared, climbing off her bike she walked it as she walked with them. A cold glare was passed to her from Carolina and she furrowed her brows in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Came her best friends answer to her question.

"Tell me your not still mad about me and Mike's little ruckus yesterday!" She exclaimed exasperated with her friends. Michael-Xavier huffed and looked at her disbelievingly. He had a black eye that was swollen shut and his lip was split. Several other places on his front where she had hit him was bruised and she was surprised at the damage she had done.

"Little ruckus?" He asked her. "Does this look like a little ruckus to you?"

"I'm sorry Mike, I was angry, I didn't mean to do so much damage." He laughed coldly at her statement.

"Well you did, happy now? You got your revenge, c'mon 'Lina, let's go home." Michael-Xavier and Carolina left her standing there in disbelief at what had happened. Her heart felt shattered and her eyes welled up with tears. They begged to fall but she denied them, she would not cry for the pain she had been caused. She was stronger than that, she would not cry.

"That was unfair." The unknown male voice speaking made Dominique turn around and see what he was talking about. Seeing the new kid, Alexandro she nodded.

"I had it coming." Her voice was no more than a whisper that made her feel weak.

"But he didn't have to be so harsh." His voice was soft and gentle, not like Michael's which was rough, or like her father's which was loud and booming. "Forgive my manners, my name is Alexandro Rodreguiz."

"Dominique Toretto." He didn't react like others did when he heard her name, most others would stutter and gasp and then back away afraid of her father. But apparently Alexandro had not heard of her father before, and did not know that he was quite the famous man, for the wrong reasons.

"That's a beautiful name," His voice flooded her senses and for a moment she felt lightheaded from the sweet attention he was giving her. _Snap out of it Dominique! He's either stupid or uninformed! Or he's trying to get you into his bed, which is NOT happening._ "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Toretto."

"You can call me Dominique, I'm nobody special." Alexandro shook his head at her response.

"You are everything special, you are like an angel departed from heaven." To her chagrin a blush lit up cheeks at his words. _Oh my gosh! I did not just blush!_ "Come, I will walk you home Dominique." And so he did, she showed him where she lived and he smiled at every word she said. Not once did he show signs of wanting to run away like the others did when she talked. He was so unlike all the other guys. When they arrived at her home Dominique's father was leaning against the side of the house watching them walk. His face was a blank mask as he watched them, his brown eyes following their every movement.

"It was nice meeting you Dominique," Alexandro's words made her want to blush again but she would not get that feeling twice in one day. "would it be okay if I walked you to school tomorrow morning?" She nodded yes to his request and she smiled at him.

"That'd be nice." Her voice was a whisper and she squeaked slightly which made her turn red in the cheeks in embarrassment. He just smiled sweetly and left. She stared after him in disbelief for a few moments her head spinning before turning to go into the house. Her father had raised an eyebrow now and saw the blush on her cheeks. Dominique just blushed harder and parked her bike in the garage and went up stairs to her room. When she got up there Carolina and Michael-Xavier were sitting on her bed with glares fixed on her.

"Who was that?" Michael's voice was cold and clipped as he talked to her, more like demanded her to answer.

"Alexandro Rodreguiz." She answered simply, plopping her backpack onto her desk's chair.

"You mean that new kid from Beverly Hills?" Dominique nodded her head at Carolina's cold question. "Dios Dominique, nunca pensó que usted sería el que esta' a colgar con un monstruo." She whirled at her best friend's response.

"He is not a freak!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Usted es Dominique derecho," Carolina paused in the middle of her sentence and glared at Dominique. "él no es monstruo, usted es una puta." Rage filled her as her best friend accused her of being a whore.

"Get out of my room!" She screamed, anger flooding her being. "¡Salga de usted puta asquerosa! ¡Y usted también usted bastardo feo!" Carolina and Michael-Xavier ran out of her room as she screamed at them, tears began to fall as soon as they were gone. Hearing the arguement and seeing the them run out of the room, her father came up the stairs and entered the room. Dominique was still exclaiming dirty things about her friends in anger as she paced the room.

"Dominique?" Her father's low voice pulled her out of her angry daze and she turned towards him with tears now running in rough streams down her cheeks. "I heard what happened." It was quite obvious to Dominique that he had but she said nothing about it as he looked at her expectantly. He came over to her and pulled her into his arms and just let her cry. Her tears wet his shirt but he said nothing as he held her in his arms, rocking her gently from side to side. When the tears stopped and she fell asleep, Dominic laid her down on the bed to rest. Standing from the bed he exited the room with angry intentions.

He saw Mia and Brian sitting on the couch watching tv when he came downstairs, snatching the remote he turned it off so that their attention was focused on him. They looked at him expectantly, they knew he was angry and said nothing.

"Your daughter, just accused my daughter of being a whore because she has a suitor." Dominic paused for effect as he searched their eyes. "Right now, Dominique is upstairs in her bed because she cried herself to sleep, do something about your daughter or I will." With his point made he went to find Leon. Leon was in the kitchen eating a sandwich while chatting with Jesse about pointless subjects. As soon as Dominic entered the room their chatter ceased and Jesse left the room. Leon looked at him in surprise but said nothing.

"Your son is being an ass to my daughter, shut him and tell him to leave her alone or I will." Nothing else was needed to be said as Michael hadn't done anything too terribly bad but he knew he agreed with Carolina and that was enough for him. Dominic left the room and went to the garage. Climbing into his car he drove towards the garage where he knew he could find Letty working on some odd thing or another. Upon arriving Letty noticed him and walked towards the car wiping her hands off. Something was wrong with her husband and she saw it.

"Hey." Her voice was soft as she led him to the office where he could be alone with her. He explained the days events to her in frustration, but she listened to it all and just held him when he was done. "Será amante aceptable, él todo será fino." Her words soothed his temper and relaxed him, making him lean against Letty with exhaustion. His rage had left him tired and now he just wanted to relax. Letty sat him down on the couch and she plopped down next to him. They sat together in silence as Dominic relaxed in her arms, he'd never needed her presence so much before and right now it helped a lot.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

translations:

Dios Dominique, nunca pensó que usted sería el que esta' a colgar con un monstruo, God Dominique, I never thought you'd be the one to hang with a freak.

Usted es Dominique derecho, él no es monstruo, usted es una puta, You're right Dominique, he's not a freak, you're a whore.

Salga de usted puta asquerosa! ¡Y usted también usted bastardo feo! Get out you filthy whore! And you too ugly bastard!

Será amante aceptable, él todo será fino, It's okay lover, it'll all be fine.

(A/N) Wow, tempers are high! Next chapter's gonna be less vicious I think, but it's still gonna be pretty bad. Review! -Sabeybaby


	4. Nightmares

Dominique woke from a deep sleep very slowly. Her head hurt and her eyes were swollen from all the crying she did the night before. Looking at the clock she realized it was ten o'clock, school had started three hours ago. Groaning she decided it'd do no good to go in late just to get chewed out by the principal. Turning over in bed she saw a note on her bedside table. Snatching it she read it.

_Dominique-_

_Called Your principal at school, you've got the day off from school today, but your back on it tomorrow._

_-Dad_

She sighed in relief that detention would not be following her arrival at school tomorrow. Suddenly a thought hit Dominique like a brick. Alexandro was supposed to walk me to school! She could only imagine the greeting he got when he walked in this morning. Most likely Carolina and Michael on their way to school. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. They had probably given Alexandro hell. Climbing out of bed she dressed slowly, shorts and a dark blue tank top today. Sliding some blue flip flops on she went downstairs.

The sight that greeted her was interesting to say the least. Leon was sitting on the couch with a black eye and a split lip next to Jesse who had bruises developing on his cheek. Dominique's mouth dropped open as she surveyed the mess that was the living room. The coffee table was broken in pieces and a lamp was smashed on the floor, along with a flower vase. Her Aunt Mia was picking up the pieces of the lamp while her mother calmed her father who was in the corner brooding. Vince saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs watching the scene unfolding before her and he came storming over. He grabbed a handful of her unbound, black hair and yanked her closer to the living, making her yelp from the pain.

"See this mess!" Dominique cringed as Vince yelled at her. "This mess is all your boyfriend's fault!" Disbelief flooded through her as her father came storming over and punched Vince as hard as he could in the jaw. Falling to the floor she looked at the room as if she was somebody else. That the girl sitting on the floor on her knees was not her but some other girl. That the people recovering from the fight were not her family. Standing from the floor she turned away from where her father was verbally and physically teaching Vince his lesson for yanking her around by her hair.

Dominique went over to Leon and snatched the cloth he was presently wiping the blood off his mouth with and wet it in the sink, coming back over to him she pressed it to his black eye. He flinched from the sudden cold of the cloth but held it there as she went to the kitchen again. Grabbing another cloth she wet it and went to Jesse. She wiped at the blood he had on his face and pressed it to his bruising cheek. Looking into his blue eyes with her brown ones she saw the sadness residing within him.

"What happened Jesse?" Dominique's voice was stronger than she thought she could manage amidst the destruction in her house.

"Your boyfriend, at least that's what Vince seems to think he is, came to walk you to school this morning." He paused for a moment as he flinched from the pain again as Dominique wiped at his cut. "He was told by Dominic that you wouldn't be going to school, he said okay and all that stuff, and then Carolina and Michael-Xavier came out." Jesse sighed as he recalled this morning's activities while Dominique had been sleeping soundly. "He was about to go when Carolina made a nasty comment in spanish about you being a whore and him being a freak. I don't think anybody could not respond to what she said so he turned to her and said, 'well at least I don't betray my friends.' And then it happened..."

"Michael attacked Alexandro with no provocation. Michael ensuciado seriamente para arriba, su castigo va a ser severo." Dominique's mother interupted from where she was cleaning Dominic's fresh cuts and bruises.

"Letty you can't punish my son." Leon said while pulling the now warm and bloody cloth away from his face. "I'm his father not you!"

"Well maybe if you taught your son correctly he wouldn't be such an ass like his father now would he?" She snapped back, anger flashing in her eyes.

"It's not my fault that he got attacked by a monster for a child." Letty's next sentence was cut short when he said that. Her mouth dropped open for a moment before she punched him square in the jaw.

"Nobody talks about my daughter that way!" Her mother's words became a mix of Spanish and English explicitives making Dominique's father get up and try to pull Letty away from Leon. The fight became more brutal as Leon started punching and hitting at Dominic as well. Vince joined in and tried to seperate them but got pulled into the fray as well. Soon enough everybody but Dominique was fighting eachother either verbally or physically. Having had enough Dominique saw red.

"Could everybody just SHUT UP?" Dominique had never raised her voice at her family before, she had always been a strong believer that if one person yelled everybody else would start yelling too. Luckily for her Dominic Toretto had a booming voice, and he had passed on that particular ability to make everybody listen to you on to her. The room suddenly stopped moving, people stopped speaking mid sentence and people stopped fighting mid punch. Everything was still as Dominique stood in the center of it all with rage written in her eyes. "I don't care who started this, but I am finishing this right now." Her words had never held such strength or determination. Her father stood from his spot where he was punching the daylights out of Leon and went over to her.

"I have never been so ashamed of my family before." Dominique's words cut through their hearts as they realized the foolishness of it all. "You are all full grown adults, and yet here I am, a sixteen year old girl breaking up her family's fight." She looked from each person to the next, glaring into their eyes, daring them to deny her. "When you are ready to act like adults, I will be outside." Her point made she turned and walked out of the house without looking back. She stormed down the street, she walked the whole way to the garage where her father and family worked. It was currently empty but she knew where her father hid the key when he forgot his at home.

Grabbing the key she unlocked the front door and walked in. The smell of oil and freshly driven cars greeted Dominique pleasantly. She had practically grown up in the garage, she had helped her father many times with fixing cars and giving them the right stuff to make them go fast. It had been her greatest joy to help her father fix up cars, but the one thing he never let her do until yesterday was actually be in the car when he's going racing speeds. She had known for a long time that her father raced now even though he had a family. Everybody knew that when he was younger that he raced but hardly anybody knew that he still raced today. The races had been more scarce after the big deal over the truck robberies.

Walking up to her favorite car that was still getting fixed up she ran her hand over it reverently. The owner was an uptight person, he would never even go faster than thirty miles in it she guessed. It would forever sit in his garage, getting dusted and waxed everyday so it stayed just as shiny as the day he bought it. The car was plain black, no extra detailing or anything to adorn the car's sides. It was plain but Dominique could picture the beauty it could be with a little extra help. She imagined herself racing in this car, she could see the people gathered around the sides of the streets as she won the race. People would cheer and scream as she proved to them she could do anything she wanted to.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her dreams quickly. Turning to look over her shoulder she saw Jesse standing behind her. He alone knew that she came here when she felt the need for silence. It was her second home, her sanctuary amongst pain and anger. The garage was her home. Dominique closed her eyes and she felt a single tear drip down her cheek. She loved speed, she loved going fast. Ever since she was a little girl her dream was to have her own car and race like her father used to. Her one experience in a really fast car brought her to the stunning reality that this was what she wanted.

"Are you okay." Dominique brought her eyes open when Jesse asked his question. She nodded and pushed his hand off her shoulder gently. She placed both of her hands on the side of the car and closed her eyes again, leaning close to the car she laid her head against it. Jesse knew what she was expressing through her movements, she was addicted to speed just like everybody else on the team. She wanted to be there with everybody else, this is what she wanted. Dominique was very clearly addicted to speed.

"I want to race Jesse, I want to race so badly." Her words were shakey, she longed for the race just as badly as they all did at first after experiencing it for the first time. Jesse had weaned himself away from the addiction when he had almost been killed because he lost. He didn't want to risk his life ever again, but he knew that until she experienced it herself, Dominique would always love the speed. "What do I have to do to feel it Jesse? What do I have to do to race?" He turned away, he didn't want to cause her demise. It was the last thing he wanted. But how could he deny the hunger for speed when he knew how strong it was, how it could call to you in your sleep. How even when you dream it's all that existed, it called to you, it drawed your body to fast cars or motor cycles, anything that could go fast. Dominic was going to kill him for this.

"Let's get you a car."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_The car flipped over and over again, she could only scream and beg that it would all be over soon. That this was all a nightmare, she would wake soon surely. The car flipped through mid air but she was too busy begging for her life from God to notice. The car hit the ground and rolled some more before coming to a sharp stop in the dust. Everything in her and on her ached, she was so bruised and banged up she couldn't see straight. She vaguely heard a voice calling out to her, asking her if she was okay, if she was still alive. She could only whimper and hope she was okay. Oh God the pain._

Leticia Toretto shot up into a sitting position in bed as the nightmare of her life woke her again. She had dreamed this particular nightmare many times lately. She recalled the accident that nearly killed her with a stunning acuteness. Beside her in bed Dominic grabbed at her waist with one of his huge arms. He pulled her closer so she laid down again. Curling into his body she whimpered as she remembered the flipping car, how she wished she could just forget. She saw Vince hanging on the truck with the cord wrapped around his arm again, the blood dripping down him as if tell them that he was going to die, that there was no way out of it now.

So many times she had prayed that she could've helped him before he had a need to be sent to the hospital. After he had recovered he'd been sent to prison and served his time while she and Dom and raised their daughter. When Vince had come home he had told Mia finally just how much he loved her, just how much he needed her, and how much he wished he could've been the one to hold her afterwards. It had hurt him so much when Brian had walked into the room and told Vince in a calm voice that he and Mia were married. Vince had been hurt beyond the point of caring anymore. Ever since then he'd been hard to get along with, his heart broken to many times to bear.

Letty sighed as she remembered the day Jesse had recovered from his wound. It had taken so long, a shot to the wound was hard to handle and his weak body had almost given up but he hadn't, he hung in there until he was fully recovered. The police had no mercy on him, he'd been sent to prison along with Vince but he'd gotten out early on good behavior. He'd spent five years in prison, five years of torture pain and missing his family. Letty had visited him as often as she could to keep him updated on everything, from her and Dom's marriage to the birth of their daughter. Mia and Brian had even visited him to tell him about their upcoming marriage, he'd been ecstatic that Brian wouldn't depart her and had encouraged their marriage on. When he got out it was as if he had never even left.

Letty and Dominic had been so happy when Dominique was born, she was the perfect little baby. She was hardly any trouble at all, she never fussed except for when she was hungry or had done a dirty in her pants. When she got older they started seeing more of Dom's attitude in her every day. Even though she looked alot like Letty she was very much her daddy's daughter. What scared Letty was the fact that Dominique had started showing interest in cars when she was only a toddler. Dom had only helped her love for fast cars by taking her to the garage when he worked and showing her how to fix the engines so that they went up to racing speeds. The girl loved those times with her father but Letty was more scared than when her daughter had picked up a car and attached a rubber band to it so that when she pulled back on the rubber band then let go the car would fly across the floor of the house faster than she could run.

But all in all Dominique was a good baby. Carolina was a different story, she was spoiled at birth. When she was a baby she only wore the best because that's all her family gave her, and she only ate the best baby food because she would spit out everything else. When she was older she only accepted the best brands of clothing, the most expensive of everything. Once Brian had bought her a pair of jeans at Wal-Mart and she had thrown a fit for weeks and refused to wear them. In fact when her parents were away she got out sizors and cut them to pieces because she didn't want to wear them. The girl was downright spoiled and stubborn.

Letty closed her eyes finally and leaned into Dominic's calming embrace. He had been there the whole time, when she had been recovering from the crash outside of the hospital in their safe house he had sat by her bedside and cared for her. When she was awake he'd talk to her and tell her what happened while she was sleeping, keeping her updated on life while she couldn't explore it for herself. Even when she was moody he'd stayed with her and just let her yell. He was her God sent miracle, she could feel it. Dominic loved her and she loved him, she wouldn't be away from him ever. Finally exhausting her mind she fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

translations

Michael ensuciado seriamente para arriba, su castigo va a ser severo, Michael seriously messed up, his punishment is going to be severe

(A/N) Just wanted you guys to know how Jesse, Letty, and Vince survived their own little accidents. Also wanted to show you what a pain Carolina was when she was a baby. lol. -Sabeybaby


	5. Decisions

Dominique's eyes went wide as she saw the car Jesse had brought in to the garage. It looked like an old sports car but she couldn't be sure because it was trashed pretty badly. Jesse popped the hood and she walked over to see what he was looking at. She took note of it's powerful engine and decided that it might not be too bad if they worked on it day after day. Doing the calculations she figured it'd be up and running in a few weeks. Grabbing the pair of coveralls and boots that her father had bought just for her for when she worked with him in the garage she dressed quickly and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Alright, let's get to work." Jesse said as he pulled out the tool kit that he used most often. They worked diligently for several hours, time flying by as they worked nonstop. Before they knew it the noon bell rang, signaling lunch time to all those who might be working. They ceased their work and left for the employee lounge room, or as the team dubbed it, the grease room. The Grease Room was always dirty, the couches were stained from all the dirty workers sitting on it in their oily coveralls, the counter's were constantly being washed because of oil smudges and the fridge was permanently stained grey from greasy hands. Opening up the fridge Dominique tossed Jesse a coke and a pre-made sandwich. Grabbing something for herself they sat together on one of the couches and ate happily away.

Hearing the Grease Room's door open their heads turned in unison to see Dominique's father, Dominic, enter the room. She was constantly amazed at how powerful he could look one second, and how helpless he could be the next. Right now her father looked like he had just tamed a lion, proud, powerful and not afraid to flaunt it. Walking over to them he stood in front of the couch with his arms crossed, in his white wife beater and blue jeans he looked strangely like he was about to scold them for something.

"Who's car?" The words were simple but the meaning was understood as Dominique and Jesse sat silently on the couch.

"Mine." Dominique answered without a glimpse of uncertainty.

"Your's?" Her father's deep voice intimidated her but she wouldn't let him see that.

"Yep, Jesse brought it in today so we could start working on it as soon as possible." Her voice betrayed the excitement she was feeling at having her own car. Dominic raised a brow as he inspected his daughter.

"And who gave you permission to have your own car?" Realizing that she should've asked her father first before she went to Jesse, Dominique stumbled over what she would say.

"Well, I um... I kinda figured it'd be okay if I you know... got my own car." She bit her lip and glanced at Jesse for back up.

"Yeah Dominic, she's old enough to drive, surely she can have her own car." Jesse stated as he rose from the couch. Not wanting to be the only one sitting, Dominique stood next to the men and glanced between her father and Jesse.

"I never said she couldn't have a car, I just asked who gave her permission to go get it without my help?" Her father's words cut deep into her heart as she saw how much this disturbed him. Dominic and his daughter had done everything together since she was a baby, from eating food to giving a car a tune up, they were the inseperable duo, now by getting her own car without him, Dominique had disturbed that carefully woven tapestry that their life was.

"Sorry Papa, I wasn't thinking, I should've taken you with me but I was just so excited and Jesse was willing to help." Her eyes pleaded his forgiveness and his expression softened.

"It's okay 'Nique, just next time, ask me first." They joined together in a hug while Jesse stood to the side uncomfortably.

"Awww, does Jesse Wesse want a huggy wuggy too?" Dominique cooed as if she was talking to a baby as she gripped Jesse in a tight hug. His cries of annoyance and stun were drowned out as he was pulled into Dominique's tight embrace. Laughing, the trio went back into the working area of the garage to continue work on Dominique's new car.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Michael-Xavier paced his room as his anger slowly receded and guilt set in. Earlier that morning Carolina had left for school before him because he slet in later than normal, finding out that Dominique wouldn't be going to school that morning because of her 'state of emotional distress' as her family so kindly dubbed it, he had to go alone. On his way out the door he saw Dominique's new boyfriend coming up the driveway headed for the house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly at the time. The boy's face beheld surprise at being confronted but he quickly schooled his face into neutrality.

"I've come to pick Dominique up and walk her to school." The boy's speach was very polite and well spoken, he reminded Michael-Xavier of a preperatory school kid. _Probably went to a manners school._ He had thought at the time.

"Dominique's not going to school today, and besides she wouldn't go to school with you even if you wanted her to." Michael snapped at the boy.

"How would you know? I asked her yesterday and she said I could." The boy's voice now beheld smugness that burned into Michael's skin and made him want to smack it out of his voice.

"You're not worthy of her! She's way too good for you! And 'sides, she's mine." Surprise flitted across the other boy's face momentarily before being replaced by a smirk.

"My name is Alexandro Rodreguiz and my family is from Beverley Hills, we can afford a palace in India if we wished while you live in a house occupided by several different families and you think I'M not worthy of her?" Alexandro snorted at Michael-Xavier's assumption, making his blood boil in anger. Acting on pure instinct Michael leapt at the boy and pushed him against the porch door. He flew through the screen door and fell onto the porch floor. Rising he aimed a punch at Michael's jaw but he missed when he ducked. Grabbing him by the collar, Michael threw Alexandro into the door, the door's lock not being well made snapped easily at the added pressure. Alexandro flopped down onto the carpeted floor in a heap. Standing shakily he punched at Michael and managed to hit him in the stomach.

Michael-Xavier hit Alexandro in the face which sent the boy spinning around slightly before falling onto the coffee table which broke at contact. Alexandro grabbed Michael-Xavier's ankle and yanked him down to the floor with him, the boys tussled around on the floor before they were broken up by Vince. Looking back on the incident Michael-Xavier regretted it. Alexandro wasn't worth the effort, he was just some high top boy that wanted to get a girl in bed. Laying down on his bed he relaxed his now tense muscles. His father Leon had called his school to inform him that he wouldn't be going to school that day for health reasons. Alexandro had gone home and called in to school also Michael-Xavier assumed, any boy would with the bruises and cuts the boy was probably now sporting.

A knock at the door brought Michael out of his thoughts. His father entered the room and he turned away from him so his father couldn't see the guilt in his eyes. The weight shifted on the bed as he sat down, a hand was placed on his shoulder but he shrugged it off as he stared blankly into space.

"Michael, I need you to tell me what happened this morning." His father's voice was low and gravelly, it reminded him of Dominic Toretto's voice, but it was no where near as booming as Dominic's. Suddenly Michael-Xavier couldn't hold it in anymore and it all spewed forth from his mouth as he told his father about Alexandro and how they had fought and why it had hurt him so much that another boy had Dominique's attention. They sat in silence for a while after he was done tellilng the story. They were both awed at how much he had said and it affected them both deeply.

"I love Dominique." Michael addmited to his father as he turned to look at the wall again. Although he couldn't see him, he knew his father had raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you with Carolina? And does Dominique know?" His father's question was expected by him and he frowned.

"Dominique dosn't know because she's too good for me, that's why I'm with Carolina, because if I can't be with the girl I love than I'll be with her best friend. While it's not best it's second best." A smack across the back of his head caught Michael-Xavier off guard. "What was that for?" He exclaimed in indignation.

"Because you're an idiot! Dominique wouldn't care if you were trash on the street as long as you loved her! And Carolina shouldn't be treated this way, even though she can be a brat she's your friend and you taking her because you can't have her best friend is a very bad way to treat her." The sense in his father's words cut Michael's heart badly as he realized just how many bad choices he had made.

"So what do I do?" He asked. He had buried himself so deep in this mess that he wasn't sure how to make it right again. Dominique had a boyfriend, Carolina though he loved her and he was hopelessly confused in all he had done.

"I think you need to break things off with Carolina, and you need to apologize to Alexandro for beating the crap outa him and you really need to tell Dominique how you feel." Michael wasn't sure he could carry through with what his father suggested but he nodded anyways.

"I hope you're right dad, I really do love Dominique, I just don't want Carolina to hate me." The men sighed in unison. There they sat, father and son, both hopelessly in love with two women who could never love them back but hope was in their hearts as they searched for a reason why things ended up the way they were.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Leon closed his son's door as he exited the room, all the talk of falling in love and making things right again brought him back to his own pain at loving Michael-Xavier's mother. Angelina was her name, she had been the most wonderful woman that had ever walked the Earth, she was beauty in itself with long blonde hair, blue eyes and perfectly tan skin. They had met at a race and had fought the whole time they were there, she was with Hector, just another girl in the crowd. They had nothing in common but they continued to talk and by the end of the night they were inseperable. They had married soon after the last heist had gone down, living in the house Dominic had declared would be the safe house from then on.

They had only been married a year when Angelina became pregnant with Michael-Xavier. They had been over joised and they shared the happy news with the team so everyone could celebrate together. They had waited the long months for the arrival date with eagerness. In the eighth month Angelina went into labor, they had driven to the emergency room without hesitation. Michael-Xavier had been born prematurely, but sadly Angelina hadn't survived the birth. Everyone was shocked at her death, she had been greatly loved by the whole team and the loss was greatly felt. Leon hadn't been able to function for several weeks, his heart had felt ripped out of his chest. Luckily for them Dominique had been born the month before Michael and so Letty gave Michael her milk out of a bottle.

Even though it was now sixteen years after her death Leon still felt like she had died just yesterday. After Angelina was gone he had never been the same, his life was only half lived and his smiles only half felt. Heartbroken he had raised Michael-Xavier as best as he could by himself. The team had tried to hook him up with several other eligable women but he couldn't bring himself to be with them. His heart would forever be tied to Angelina, and if he was honest with himself he didn't want it any where else.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hey everybody! I'm back! After camp I came home to find that my computer crashed when my mother decided to set it up in a different room. So then she tried to set up the old laptop on my desk instead but then it crashed too, both were old computers so I don't blame them for dying. We sent for a new computer for me and now I'm typing on my fresh new lap top! Hope this chapter makes y'all happy! -Sabeybaby


	6. No More Lies

Dominique practically jogged up the stairs to her room after her father dropped her off at the house. She opened up her bedroom's door and the sight that met her eyes was very disturbing. Michael-Xavier was lying on her bed with tears stains on his cheeks. His eyes were red and swollen while he had a bloody lip. He was curled up against her pillow with his face half buried in it but he lifted his head up when she entered the room.

"Oh my gosh X! What happened?" She said as she sat next to him on the bed. She was the only one who called him X because it was unique. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he looked at her.

"Me and Carolina broke up, she's never gonna forgive me." He started sobbing and pushed his head into Dominique's pillow so she wouldn't be able to see him cry.

"She'll forgive you X, you've been dating for so long. But why'd you break up?" She was really curious as to why after so long of being together they would break up.

"Because I don't love her 'Nique." He confessed to her as he lifted his head from the pillow. "I was only using her because I couldn't have the one girl I wanted more than anything."

"Who is she X?" Dominique really wanted to know who had captured Michael's heart so easily that he would break up with his girlfriend.

"She's the most beautiful girl on the planet, her hair's as soft as silk, her eyes the windows to her soul. Her body tight in most places but soft in just the right spots. She's curvy and gorgeous. She's the angel I've never had." With the way Michael-Xavier spoke of his love Dominique felt like she paled in comparison.

"Sounds special." She whispered as she turned away from her friend.

"She is." He admitted to her.

"What's her name?" She didn't really want to know because she was afraid it'd break her heart but Michael sounded like he was really in love.

"She's you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Carolina sighed as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were swollen from her tears and there were tear stains on her cheeks. Michael-Xavier had broken up with her and she was not happy about it at all. She loved that boy more than anything, and yet he had broken up with her on the reasons that he didn't love her and he was only with her because he couldn't be with the one he loved. Her heart had shattered and she had punched him hard in the lips. The punch had felt good only momentarily but now she felt like trash about it. Staring at her reflection she frowned at her body. For so long she'd been trying to lose the flab that she called a stomach so she could be prettier to all the guys but apparently it wasn't enough because Michael-Xavier had broken up with her.

Sucking in her stomach she could see her ribs poking out and the signs of her intestines. _A couple more pounds should do it. _Grabbing her brush she punched in her mirror, glass went everywhere. Walking barefoot across her floor several pieces of glass lodged in her feet but she was hardly aware of it as she collapsed on her bed. The tears threatened to fall again and she let them fall. A knock at her door went unanswered and the person opened the door. Her mother's gasp brought her head up to see what she was so surprised about. Remembering the glass on the floor and the splitting pain in her feet from the glass she dropped her head back into her pillow.

"Carolina, what happened?" Her mother Mia's voice was soft and gentle but she really didn't care. For years she had lied to her mother about what she felt so what was one more lie?

"Nothing mama, Mirror fell over." She answered simply but the pain in her voice betrayed her feelings and her mother came to sit next to her.

"I want the truth Carolina, I'm tired of lies." The young girl's eyes shot wide open as she realized that her mother knew. "Yes, I know you've lied to me but this time I want the truth." Carolina was at a loss for words. Should she tell her the truth or more lies? Deciding she'd had enough of faking her life she opened up. Her mouth opened and everything spilled out from her break up with Michael-Xavier to her unhappiness about her body.

"I'm just so sick of being rejected Mama." She confessed to her mother. Her mother's face expressed her sadness at how much her daughter had suffered and she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh baby! You should've just told me this long ago!" They shared a long hug as they cried together. Rising from the bed Carolina's mother walked to the door and opened it up. "Brian get your ass up here now!" She yelled. Her husband's heavy footsteps could be heard as he jogged up the stairs. He entered the room behind his wife Mia and he raised his eyebrows at the glass on the floor and the blood on his daughter's feet. "We need to get Carolina downstairs, you're gonna carry her." Brian smirked at Mia's forwardness but lifted his daughter up and walked her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting her down on a chair he went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out what they need to clean up her cuts.

"So what happened?" Her father's question made the girls share a look before they smiled and shook their heads.

"Nothing Brian, nothing at all." Mia answered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Me?" Dominique's voice was not more than a whisper as she stared unbelievingly at Michael-Xaiver.

"Yes 'Nique, you." One of his hands found it's way to her long black hair and wove it's way in. "I love you." His face brightened with a soft smiled as he touched her hair. "You're the most beautiful girl on the planet, your hair's as soft as silk, your eyes are the windows to your soul. Your body is wonderful in everywhere and you truly are an angel." His words were sweet but they angered Dominique. She grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her hair.

"You're sweet Michael, you really are, but your timing truly sucks." His face expressed the surprise he felt at her words and he looked confused. "You just broke up with my best friend X, I can't take you when best friend rules dictate that I'm supposed to hate your guts. And besides, I already have a boyfriend." She rose from the bed and walked to the window.

"Dominique, I love you more than anything, please don't push me away." Michael rose from the bed and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he held her close. "Oh God I love you 'Nique." He kissed her neck softly and Dominique practically melted in his arms. This had been her dream for so long, to be held by him as he kissed her. Pulling away from him she faced her friend.

"X, I love you too, I really do I just can't." She shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Dominique." Her name was more of a moan than a word as he pulled her back to him and kissed her gently on the lips. She melted into him and kissed him back. They held eachother tightly, only breaking apart to breath before coming back together. The door opening brought them back to the present. They turned towards the door, seperating from eachother when they saw Jesse standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face.

"I always wondered how long it would take you two to get together." He smiled broadly and Dominique began to giggle. The scene was strangely amusing to her as she pulled away from Michael-Xavier and hugged Jesse tightly. "Just came up here to tell you that I want you down at the garage right after school tomorrow. So don't dress to perfect tomorrow." It was their little joke about Dominique's looks because she never stressed herself with how she looked when she went to school.

"Alright, later Jesse." She dismissed him with a gentle push and closed the door behind him. Turning back to Michael-Xavier she found that he was standing right behind her.

"Be my girlfriend Dominique." Michael's voice held the desperation he felt and she melted again.

"X, I can't, Carolina..." Her words were cut off with a kiss from Michael.

"Dosn't matter anymore, she made it clear that she didn't want to be your friend anymore when she dissed you." His words were harsh as he spoke to her about Carolina. Anger bubbled up in her.

"Carolina has been my best friend since she was born! I don't care if we fought, we'll get over it and we'll be friends again and the best friends code dictates that if she breaks up with you than I can't date you until she gets a new boyfriend and only then if you're not being an ass!" She was pissed that he could so easily dismiss their friendship. If you truly love me X you'll wait until she gets a boyfriend." With that she turned from him and stormed out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Ouch, poor Mikey. But poor Carolina too, and poor Dominique wrapped in the middle of a best friend's fued. I've been in one of those lately and I guess it just expressed itself through my writing. Please review. -Sabeybaby


	7. Excellent Spanish

Dominique collapsed onto the couch at the garage as soon as she arrived. Argueing with Michael-Xavier had taken all of her energy and she found herself pondering the situation. Carolina and him broke up, making them both single. Since Dominique didn't have a boyfriend she could easily become his girlfriend and Carolina could find a new boyfriend right? _NO!_ She yelled at herself mentally. _It wouldn't be fair to Carolina for me to get with her ex-boyfriend right after they broke up!_ Sighing deeply she rose from the couch and ran a hand through her hair. Pulling her pair of coveralls on she strode out into the garage where Vince was hard at work. He only glanced at her as she joined him in the work.

Silence engulfed them as they worked tirelessly. Vince didn't talk much and most times Dominique was so tired of talking that silence was welcome to her. So when they worked, silence was their bestfriend. Dropping the wrench Dominique reached down to pick it up, straightening up she bumped her head on the car. She yelped as she clutched at her head, dropping the wrench onto her foot this time. Hopping around comically she held her head with one hand and her foot with the other. Yelling out explicatives in spanish she fell onto her bottom on the cold floor of the garage. From his place ducked under the car Vince started chuckling before pushing his way out from under the car.

"Y'okay Angel?" He asked her already knowing the answer. Dominique glared at his use of her middle name. Her full name was Dominique Angela Toretto, giving her the same initials as her father, whose full name was Dominic Antonio Toretto. The coincedance was not lost upon them and it disturbed Dominique greatly on occasion.

"Ya think?" She asked harshly. Vince's deep chuckle as he reached down to help her up irritated her more. "Sirva Vince, yo piensan a veces que su madre le cayó en su cabeza cuando usted era un bebé." He chuckled more at her statement and carried her to the couch. She struggled in his arms, claiming that she could still walk and he didn't need to carry her.

"I know you can walk, but sometimes it makes me feel more like a man to carry you around like you're helpless." They both chuckled at his joke and Dominique let him carry her to the couch with out a fuss. Vince put an ice bag from the make shift kitchen onto her head where she bumped it on the car and took her boot off to see her foot.

"I don't think my foot is injured seriously V, all I did was drop a wrench on it hombre." Vince looked up at her and smiled before tickling her foot.

"I know I know, bu'cher momma might not feel the same way 'bout that." They both smiled broadly before Vince helped her off the couch. "So, tell me what's got'chu all wrapped up in thought that you're careless." They didn't discuss things much so his willingness to talk about Dominique's problems caught her off guard.

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, we don't talk much anymore." Dominique shrugged and told him her tale. It felt so good to tell somebody, and to have somebody talk to her about it.

Hombre, Man

"And now I'm just so tied about everything, I mean Carolina is my best friend, how can I disrespect her like that and just take up her sloppy seconds?" The terminology made Vince wince (A/N I couldn't think of a better word!) but he nodded his head.

"I get what you're sayin', I'm gonna tell ya know Angel, I'm not the best at givin' advice, I'd take this sorta stuff to either Mia or Dom." He ran his hand over her head, messing up her hair. She swatted at his hand and smiled her thanks at him.

"Gracias hombre, I don't know what I'd do without you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Carolina plopped herself down on the beach chair that she had set out in the yard, careful to not spill her soda. Sipping at her coke she relaxed herself against the soft folds of the chair. Taking off her sunglasses she closed her eyes against the bright sun and placed her coke down so she could get a tan. It was close to summer but she wanted to have a tan for the last day of school, she considered that time the best time to catch up with all the hott guys at school. Ignoring the sound of an approaching bicycle she breathed deeply of the sweet air.

"Excuse me Miss." The soft, polite voice was directed towards her and she pulled her sunglasses on so she could see him. She was expecting perhaps some stuck up rich boy wearing a suit maybe, or an older man with nothing better to do other than pester the neighbors but she was pleasantly surprised. He had black hair that was slicked back slightly, but there were a few loose strands hanging around his face. He had a lean build, and he was really tall.

"¿Hola señor, puedo ayudarle?" Carolina hoped the 'I don't speak any English' trick worked on him.

"¿Esperanzadamente usted puede, es Dominique casero?" His excellent Spanish made her feel very out of place. Sighing she nodded her head.

"No, she left for the garage a bit ago." Her answer must have left him baffled because he stared at the house in confusion. "The garage is where we work on all the cars, it's five blocks from here, called DT Auto."

"Thank you Miss...?" Realizing he wanted to know her name she figured it wouldn't do any harm.

"Carolina O'Conner."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

translations

Sirva Vince, yo piensan a veces que su madre le cayó en su cabeza cuando usted era un bebé, Man Vince, sometimes I think your mother dropped you on your head when you were a baby.

¿Hola señor, puedo ayudarle, Hello Mister, may I help you?

¿Esperanzadamente usted puede, es Dominique casero? Hopefully you can, is Dominique home?

(A/N) Short chapter I know and I'm sorry. I would've gone on for much longer but it hit 12:30 and momma said get your lazy bum in bed! Gosh, the life of a teenager. Grrrrrr. Well, hope y'all liked that chapter! Review review review! -Sabeybaby


End file.
